familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TurnerRock
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the '''Quahog 5 News''' page. Please take a moment and review the [[Family Guy Wiki:Policies and guidelines]] which contains most of the important ground rules for edits. Please leave a message on [[User talk:Buckimion|my talk page]] if I can help with anything! [[User:Buckimion|Buckimion]] ([[User talk:Buckimion|talk]]) 23:43, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Timmy/Timothy Do not make up names for people. Stick to only what is there. --[[User:Buckimion|Buckimion]] ([[User talk:Buckimion|talk]]) 01:20, July 9, 2014 (UTC) I Never Met the Dead Man There is one reference in which Stewie has his ''[[Sesame Street]]'' phone. Lois: Aww, look at Stewie! Isn't he adorable, playing with his ''Sesame Street'' phone? Stewie: Put me through to the Pentagon! [[Bert & Ernie|Ernie]]: Do you know what sound a cow makes? Stewie: Don't toy with me, Ernie! I've already dispatched with Mr. Hooper, I've six armied men outside [[Big Bird]]'s nest, and as for Linda? It's difficult for a deaf woman to hear an assassin approach, isn't it? Ernie: Can you count to three? Stewie: Indeed I can. One! Two! Three! [Shoots ray-gun] Can I count to three? For God's sake, I'm already shooting at a fifth-grade level. If the scene was scrapped in the original episode, or was too rude to be used on this wiki, all you'd do, Buckimon, would send me a message. [[User:TurnerRock|TurnerRock]] ([[User talk:TurnerRock|talk]]) 01:47, December 30, 2014 (UTC) I'm not sure what your question is, but I am aware that many episodes in the older runs have additional cuts made to accommodate more commercial time. These cuts are not considered official and are not counted. The scene you describe is likely a victim of this. --[[User:Buckimion|Buckimion]] ([[User talk:Buckimion|talk]]) 01:52, December 30, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry. Can you give me a photo of what the reverted edit looks like? [[User:TurnerRock|TurnerRock]] ([[User talk:TurnerRock|talk]]) 01:54, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Here: [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Family_Guy] Beep! Shouldn't the lamp that Meg hits Peter with in "[[Dial Meg for Murder]]" have a thin stand instead of a bold stand? There's something about the lamp Meg uses and puts it on Peter: It has a yellow shade under the lightbulb which is attatched to a red stand. And in another episode ("[[A Very Special Family Guy Freakin' Christmas]]"), when Lois is screaming, she throws a chair at the window. Is this considered as a reference to the ''DuckTales'' movie? Give me a picture of Meg with the lamp and Lois with the chair. [[User:TurnerRock|TurnerRock]] ([[User talk:TurnerRock|talk]]) 05:59, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Go find your own images. I don't believe there is anything wrong there and you are grasping a straws. Likewise, there is no proven connection to ''Ducktales''. --[[User:Buckimion|Buckimion]] ([[User talk:Buckimion|talk]]) 06:02, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Here are those images: The top image shows Lois preparing to throw a chair in her anger to start her rampage. The bottom image shows Meg about to hit Peter with a lamp to start her fight with him. Both Meg and Lois in these two images (except the bottom) are angry. [[User:TurnerRock|TurnerRock]] ([[User talk:TurnerRock|talk]]) 06:25, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Hope I get unblocked soon